


船长的紧急情况

by Notus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Relationships: Peter Quill/Thor
Kudos: 8





	船长的紧急情况

最先察觉到不对的是曼蒂斯。

好吧，虽然完美男神索尔的到来博得了所有船员的关注，虽然他们对彼得进行了“惨无人道”的嘲弄——毒舌是他们相处的精髓——但毕竟他们才是最亲密的家人。因此作为拥有同感能力的船上唯二的Omega，在感知到彼得过于感性的情感波动时，曼蒂斯对彼得的情况表达了自己不成熟的小建议。

“奎尔，我觉得你的发情期可能要到了，你最好提前做准备。”

“什么？才不会。”彼得做了个满不在乎的鬼脸，继续戴着耳机随音乐扭动身体，“我两个礼拜之前才吃过抑制剂。”

“oh……忘了告诉你，我们的补给还没到，上次那个是以前留下的旧款，效果可能不太好。”倚在门边的卡魔拉在听到他们的对话后忍不住插嘴。

“What the……”彼得扯下耳机爆了个粗口，“你怎么不早说？”

卡魔拉耸了耸肩，“放心，补给很快就到了。再说船上多的是Alpha，实在不行可以给你种个临时标记，不会有事的。”

女战士走过来怜爱地揉了揉他的金毛，仿佛他是某种需要安慰的动物。

“I am Groot.（不会有人对你图谋不轨的。）”处于青春期的叛逆树人捧着游戏机头也不抬。

“Groot，我一定要好好教训你！”

在角落里吃坚果的德拉克斯爆发出一阵惊天动地的笑声，笑声吸引来了索尔和火箭。

对了。

彼得愤恨地想。

自从索尔来了之后，两个跨种族的Alpha就天天黏在一起——天知道为什么一只浣熊也有第二性征，索尔还叫火箭小兔子，活像是什么恶心的昵称。一对被爱情冲昏头脑的“情侣”，他星爵一点也不想跟他们呆在同一个空间里。

“吾友，发生了什么事？”

金发的，高大英俊的，有着海蓝色眼睛的雷神，一进来就径直走到他面前，用低沉的嗓音关切地询问他。然而在彼得看来却完全不是这么回事，他敏感的自尊心在队员们的揶揄中变得像个处于临界状态的气球，于是自然而然地将索尔的善意曲解了。

“这不关你的事。”彼得压低了嗓音冷冷地说，随即高傲地扭头离开。

“奎尔肯定是全宇宙最暴躁最混蛋的Omega了。”火箭看了看索尔，抄起手评价道。

彼得·奎尔是个Omega。

索尔第一次知道这个信息的时候着实感到惊讶。他在地球也有一些Omega朋友，他们或许不像传统观念里那样柔弱，但无一例外都已经和Alpha建立连接，鉴于他们时常要执行任务，有一个固定的Alpha伴侣能减少很多麻烦。但彼得却实实在在是一个未被标记的Omega。

“你们……真的不是……？”索尔曾经指着彼得的背影忍不住问。

“索尔，你已经问第五遍了。”卡魔拉叹了口气，“抱歉，唱歌跳舞的金毛小子真的不是我的菜。”

“拜托，男神，没有人愿意标记奎尔那样的Omega的，他又混蛋又滥情，还没毅力，显而易见这就是他体重飙升的理由了。”火箭跳上桌子拍了拍索尔的胳膊，“德拉克斯你愿意吗？” 被点名的毁灭者露出惊恐的表情。

“I am Groot.（我也不愿意。）”

“你个Beta凑什么热闹。”

“为什么？我觉得奎尔很好啊。”索尔不解地微笑道。

火箭笑得上气不接下气，“男神你真的太善良了。”

索尔觉得有一点开心，又有一点烦恼。开心的是这个可爱的人类，不，半神，真的真的还是单身；烦恼的是他觉得彼得似乎不太喜欢他。起先是刚认识几分钟他们就杠了起来，之后的相处也不尽如人意，火箭说他是嫉妒心作祟。这几天更加严重，索尔似乎从来没有见到彼得离开过自己的房间。

“我觉得我应该跟奎尔解释清楚。”索尔道，“我并不会取代他在你们心中的地位。”

“不用啦，他根本不会听的，过段时间就好了。”火箭敷衍道。实际上他知道是怎么回事。后来曼蒂斯跟他说了自己的猜测，船上除索尔之外的几个Alpha就勒令彼得好好呆在自己的房间里，等补给送到，“以免饥渴地对索尔做出什么不好的举动”。

“不过要是真的有什么事，记得叫我们，不要自己忍着。”卡魔拉走之前不放心地嘱咐。

然而索尔坚如磐石的信念总是不会那么轻易被动摇。

“索尔，你去哪儿？”送饭回来半路碰到雷神的曼蒂斯问道。

问了也是多问，这条路只通到彼得的房间。

“我要去找奎尔。”索尔爽朗道。

曼蒂斯考虑了一下措辞，她现在终于学会不那么直白地把话说出来了，“呃……他现在可能不太方便。”

“怎么，奎尔生病了吗？”索尔皱眉道。

“不是啦……他……”

“没事索尔，你去吧。”卡魔拉打断了曼蒂斯的话，后者一脸困惑地看着她，还想说什么却被卡魔拉一言不合拖走了。

背对索尔的卡魔拉做了个“放心吧”的口型。

彼得很遗憾地发现曼蒂斯的猜测并没有错。第二天晚上或是什么时候，彼得从一阵燥热中醒来，身上的衣服已经被甜腻的汗液浸透。

他这个年纪的omega，孩子都应该能下地疯跑了，但因为长期服用抑制剂的缘故，天知道他已经多久没有尝过发情期的滋味。

少年时的记忆开始实感呈现，并且随着年岁的增加而变得更加猛烈。燥热和汗水是其次，难以忍受的空虚感和痒痛像是成群的细小爬虫钻进身体的每一一个缝隙。在彻底瘫软成一摊烂泥之前彼得将衣服脱了下来，现在他一丝不挂地躺在床上，如同新鲜出炉的松软面包，皮肤泛着微微的粉色。

还好现在他没有穿着裤子，彼得模模糊糊地想道，否则他的裤子一定能绞出水来，那样也太丢人了。

不过现在的情况也差不多。彼得翻了一个身将自己蜷成一团，大腿内侧已经是湿湿黏黏的一片，动作间某个地方还发出了“噗呲”的水声。啊，太难堪了。彼得将脸埋进枕头里，羞耻心此刻占了上风，但很快又被另一阵海浪盖 了过去。

阴茎不断地膨胀，前端甚至已经渗出了前液，但更难以启齿的是后穴的空虚感，括约肌贪婪地收缩着，期待有什么东西可以将它填满。彼得颤抖着将手指伸进那个不断流水的小洞里

骚刮着敏感的内壁，毫不吝啬自己手指的灵活。然而还是远远不够，浅尝辄止地刮弄根本不能缓解不适，反而激起了身体深处更大的渴望。

彼得忍不住泄出一声像是猫咪一样的呜咽，比他平时说话的声音还要拔高了一个音调。彼得将手指从那里抽出来，带着滴滴答答的水渍，咬咬牙挣扎着从床头的抽屉里拿出那个尺寸超过范围的金属制按摩棒。

拜托，谁都有正常的生理欲望好不好。

冰凉的金属甫一碰到穴口， 一阵酥麻就窜上了脊背。彼得一只手拿着假体，将尺寸可观的东西整个送了进去，已经被充分润滑过的后穴毫不费劲地就容纳下了它。谢天谢地他的房间是单向隔音的。彼得大张着双腿，好将它顶进更深的地方，随即快速地抽动起来，硕大的按摩棒让小腹都有一些隆起。 伴着令人脸红的水声，彼得已经将羞耻心抛到了脑后，闭着眼睛忘情地呻吟着，活像一只云雀，这辈子只剩最后一次啼叫的机会。

在到达顶点的时候，彼得耳边仿佛回荡起索尔的声音。

真是见鬼。彼得气喘吁吁地躺在床上，暂时找回了一点理

“奎尔，开开门好吗？”

原来不是他的幻觉，真的是索尔。

彼得讨厌索尔，这是船上人尽皆知的事，原因太过复杂了甚至连彼得自己也说不清楚。他刻意忽视门外传来的熟悉的低沉噪音，然而他却控制不住地想起索尔钢铁般的身躯，海蓝色的漂亮眼睛，温柔沉稳又如阳光般的alpha信息素足以让九界所有的omega——毫不夸张地说——为之倾倒。

他当然也不例外。

于是彼得不情愿地发现一切症结所在，是索尔只和火箭打得火热，对船上唯一全字亩最有魅力的omega熟视无睹。他甚至有故意大声放歌引起索尔的注意！

不管怎么样，他还是讨厌索尔。

但他星爵要做一件让全船都嫉妒至死却毫无办法的事。

“Fuck it! ”彼得低声骂道。

特殊时期，特殊对待。

彼得跌跌撞撞地从床上爬起来去开门，而可怜的索尔甚至不知道即将发生什么。

起先索尔并没有明白过来是怎么回事。当一件超乎想象的事突然降临眼前，本能的反应让大脑一片空白。

于是索尔花了几秒钟时间从铺天盖地的omega信息素里分辨出橘子汽水的味道一那种 同时拥有刺激感和酸甜的回味，就像彼得虚张声势的表象包裹着他温柔敏感的心。这时候，本该爆发的Alpha本能反而让他获得了片刻的清醒，那时索尔的心绪都指向了一个地方。

彼得.奎尔。

真正让他失去理智的是彼得紧贴着他磨蹭的身体。这景象看起来挺奇怪的，他衣冠整洁，而彼得一丝不挂地缠上来，柔软的胸部和肚子，整个人像是快要融化的芝士面包。

占有他，标记他，让舌灿莲花的星星王子只为他发出动听的音调。

Alpha的本能在疯狂尖叫，但索尔只僵硬地伸手揽住不断探索着的男人，在最后一丝理智崩断之前他都无法做出任何逾越的行为。索尔抗争着本能，提醒自己这是无法回头的决定。

然后男人好像有些不耐烦，水汽弥漫的绿眼睛望向他眼睛的方向，口齿不清地指责道:“你到底要 站到什么时候?”

雷神的亲吻缺乏技巧但毫不含糊。索尔有力的手臂揽住彼得瘫软的身体，另一只手扣住他的后颈，舌头在他的口腔里毫无章法地游动，两个人一时间难舍难分。彼得的脸因为缺氧而变得通红，原本一些零星的念头在情欲的冲击下变成了一团浆糊。

在他们短暂分开的间隙索尔终于有机会扯掉了外衣，紧接着又一起倒向那张已经湿湿黏黏的床，不过没人在意这些。索尔一头埋进彼得的胸口，星爵肉乎乎的身体在他看来拥有绝妙的触感，索尔像野兽一样品尝着那两颗红樱桃般的乳尖，彼得敏感的身体被索尔舔弄得不住颤抖，带着哭腔呻吟:“ 别……索……”

被称呼姓名的天神因为omega的躲闪而有一丝不快， 他决定小小地惩戒一下彼得。索尔迫使他打开双腿，架在自己的肩膀上。他发出一声慨叹，omega显然已经被开拓过的后穴不断有湿滑的液体流出，因为撩动的情欲而变得急不可待，如同饥渴的微微开合的嘴，向索尔发出最赤裸的邀约。

Alpha的性器已经坚硬得像是烙铁，然而他只是用手指在湿润的甬道里勾画，若无其事地搔过内壁的皱褶。这种避重就轻的做法让本就处在边缘区的omega几乎崩溃，彼得尖叫着将入口送到索尔的面前，嘴里哭喊着不明意味的单词。

“你说什么?” .

神的仁慈并没有如愿降临，索尔的声音在耳边隆隆的像是暴风雨前的雷电。

“奎尔，大声说出来。”

彼得的眼角流出了泪水，在那一刻甚至无法道出其中所赋予的复杂涵义。他哽咽着高喊道：“ 进来……求你进……”

理所当然地，仁慈的神满足了他的愿望。

索尔将自己毫无保留地送到了最深处，充分润滑的密径几乎没有设置任何阻碍，彼得发出一声绵长的呻吟，在满足的酸软中迎合着索尔的动作。猛烈地撞击让他觉得自己是一艘在陨石风暴中颠簸的飞船，然而不远处的星光又引诱着他永不停息地向前，直到抵达梦想中的家园。

索尔亦然。

他踏遍九界的土地，失去了漫长生命里所能珍视的一切，但仍然不停地前行，直到遇见另一颗孤独的星辰， 他甚至觉得他们像是广袤宇宙中彼此依偎的唯一光亮。

然而索尔在最后有了片刻的犹豫，他不敢去看彼得的眼睛那里仿佛倒映着阿斯加德翡翠般的湖水，他知道他一定会为此失去理智并且义无反顾。

而接着，彼得沉默地将索尔拉向自己的颈侧。高潮来临时索尔闭着眼一口咬进他的后颈，同时尽头的通道打开，他感到结在彼得的体内渐渐形成，精液灌满了omega的子宫。

现在他们彻底拥有了彼此。至于未来，又有谁能知晓。

end


End file.
